onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Charlotte Chiffon
| affiliation = Charlotte Family; Fire Tank Pirates | birth = January 27th | occupation = | jva = }} Charlotte Chiffon is the 22nd daughter of the Charlotte Family. She is Capone Bege's wife and the mother of Capone Pez. Her father is one of Big Mom's ex-husbands, Pound, and her younger twin sister is Lola. Appearance Chiffon heavily resembles her younger twin sister, Lola. She is a large woman with light hair gathered in pigtails and with thick lips and blush spots on her cheeks. However, unlike Lola, she has two short pigtails rather than long, braided hair and she is also not missing a tooth. She wears a flowery dress and a light colored shirt worn over it along with a pair of high-heeled boots. Personality Chiffon cares about her family's affairs and will treat anyone who tries to ruin them violently. She has shown a very intimidating side where even members of a infamous pirate crew such as her husband's are terrified of her. As a mother, she cares deeply about her son and husband. She is also kind as even though she no longer feels any affection towards her mother for her cruelty, she still considers herself a horrible person for not feeling any emotion towards her mother's planned assassination. Relationships Family Charlotte Linlin Chiffon is a daughter of Big Mom. Due to Big Mom's hatred towards Lola for running away from her arranged marriage, Chiffon was treated cruelly because of her heavy resemblance to Lola. Therefore, Chiffon no longer considers her mother Big Mom as a parent but a "monster" and has no objections to Bege's plot to assassinate her. Pound Pound is Chiffon's father. He does love Chiffon as when Cracker threatened him, Pound begged to be allowed to see his daughter so he can congratulate her on her marriage. Lola Lola is Chiffon's only full sister, and one of the few people that Chiffon considers to be true family. One of the reasons that Chiffon is participating in the plot against Big Mom is because she knows Lola is in danger from their mother. She is also aware of Lola's personality and correctly guessed that her twin sister is completely ignorant of their mother's murderous rage towards her. Capone Bege Chiffon married Bege to seal his alliance between the Fire Tank Pirates and the Big Mom Pirates. The two seem to be happily married, and Chiffon cares about Bege, as she prevented Gotti from harming Sanji in order to protect Bege from her mother's wrath. When Brûlée scorned Chiffon for siding with Bege against Big Mom, Chiffon stated that Bege and Pez are all her only family. Capone Pez Pez is Chiffon's son, for whom she cares very deeply. She spoke happily about his laugh when his father made funny faces to him. She even stated to Brûlée that Bege and Pez are the only family she needed after her half-sister questioned her betrayal to their mother. Chiffon is also highly protective of her son as shown when Caesar threatened to kill Pez if Bege were to break his promise of setting him free, Chiffon angrily scolded Caesar, furiously stating that Bege always keep his promises. Friends Nami Chiffon is on friendly terms with Nami and thanks her for saving her twin sister, Lola. Abilities and Powers Chiffon's marriage to Capone Bege has given her some authority over the Fire Tank Pirates. She is capable of striking fear into the Fire Tank Pirates' killer Gotti and is physically strong enough to drag him, a large man, by the ear. History Past Chiffon was born to Pound and Charlotte Linlin alongside her sister, Lola. After Lola ran away from her arranged marriage that would have forged an alliance between Big Mom and the kingdom of Elbaf, Big Mom tried to use Chiffon as a substitute, but that plan failed. Because of her resemblance to Lola, Big Mom would treat Chiffon cruelly time and time again. When the Fire Tank Pirates allied themselves with the Big Mom Pirates, Chiffon married Capone Bege in order to officially seal the alliance. She later gave birth to a son, Capone Pez. Bege told Chiffon about his plan to assassinate Big Mom, and she had no objections since she has no affection for her mother. Totto Land Arc As the Fire Tank Pirates escorted Sanji and Caesar Clown to Totto Land, Gotti ended up getting into an argument with Sanji and threatening him with force. Before tensions escalated, Chiffon arrived and berated Gotti for threatening someone so valuable to her mother's plans, informing him that if any member of Bege's crew touched Sanji, Bege would be killed. A few days later, on the northeastern coast of Whole Cake Island, Chiffon, her infant son, and the other Fire Tank Pirates watched as Bege shot the captured Pekoms into the ocean. On the day of Sanji and Pudding's wedding, Chiffon was in the women's bath with Nami and Carrot as the Straw Hat Pirates prepared to meet with the Fire Tank Pirates. She revealed to them what had happened with Lola, and how Big Mom treated her afterwards. An hour later, the imprisoned Charlotte Brûlée and Diesel reacted in shock to Chiffon's participation in Bege's plot to take down Big Mom, but she told them that Bege and Pez were her only family. Chiffon was then in the meeting room as Bege and Luffy began their negotiations. Trivia *Her name is based on chiffon cake, which follows the food themed names of the Charlotte Family and Big Mom Pirates. References Site Navigation it:Charlotte Chiffon fr:Charlotte Chiffon Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Charlotte Family Category:Whole Cake Island Characters Category:Fire Tank Pirates